


Love on the Rocks

by ishipstarwars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone has a secret, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Only Works With Alcohol, Hotel Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, San Diego, Seattle, Slow Burn, Swearing, That's Not How The Force Works, This Is What Happens When You Drink And Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstarwars/pseuds/ishipstarwars
Summary: Rey meets Ben at a bar one night, and finds herself strangely drawn to him.  The problem is no one else can see him, and he only shows up when she's drinking. It's a Reylo Modern AU where the Force Bond only works when there's alcohol involved.





	1. The Triple Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- This story depicts adults of legal drinking age consuming alcohol in almost every chapter. The author does not support alcohol abuse or any unlawful acts committed while under the influence of alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Check out this [awesome playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5PixF2IyVMqrXVoe9GtZUG?si=oI1AwvEBSEew7GkObqF1yw) tumblr user danielleriley04 created for this fic!***

_“Well I turn around to look at you_  
_You're nowhere to be found_  
_ I search the place for your lost face_  
_ Guess I'll have another round"_

“Alright, here we go- three, two, one- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Five glasses clinked together in the air, and Rey knocked back her shot of tequila. She swallowed quickly, the liquor searing her throat on the way down. It was her twenty-third birthday, and her friends had taken her out to celebrate. Their venue of choice was The Resistance, a lively watering hole in downtown San Diego. She and her friends had just settled down at their usual booth for the first of many rounds.

“Ah, that burns!” She plunked the empty shot glass on the table.

“What did you expect? It’s tequila.” Poe gave her an approving grin as he set his glass down.

“Cheap tequila, most likely.” Finn made a disgusted face and took a swig of his beer.

“Alright, quit your griping. It’s not like _you_ paid for the shots.” Paige glared at Finn, prompting Rose to poke him in the ribs.

“Oww! Right… thanks for the round, Paige.”

Rose stacked the empty glasses on a tray and hoisted it up. “I’ll take these back to Maz. Rey, what do you want for your next drink?”

Rey turned towards the bar, eyeing all the colored liquor bottles lined up in rows. “Hmm, not sure yet. I’ll come with you.”

The Resistance had a warm, rustic feel to it, with wooden tables and chairs made of oak and maple. The tavern's bar was a long slab of polished wood located at the back of the room. A dozen bar stools lined the front edge, with three stools on each of the ends. Behind the bar, the wall was dominated by a large mirror and a sign which read, “All Are Welcome- No Fighting.”

Tending the bar was Maz Kanata, The Resistance’s eccentric yet lovable proprietor. She was a short old woman with tanned leathery skin and short white hair. Her face carried many lines from time and laughter, but her brown eyes were always twinkling behind a pair of ridiculously thick glasses. She had a collection of exotic trinkets hanging above the bar, and would regale customers with stories of her worldly travels. Maz was a great hostess and bartender- not only did she remember everyone’s favorite drinks, but she could also make up cocktails on the fly based on a customer’s tastes.

“Evening, girls!” She greeted Rey and Rose cheerfully as they found two empty seats at one side of the bar. She took the tray of glasses from Rose and set it down behind her. “You want your usual?”

Rose nodded. “Yes please.”

“Coming right up.” Maz hummed to herself as she poured rum and soda into an ice-filled glass, making sure to go a little heavy on the rum. She tossed in a cocktail straw and handed it to Rose.

“Captain Morgan and Coke. Reminds me of a pirate captain I met in Barbados. I sailed with him for ten days, drinking rum and chasing the sunset. He called me his Pirate Queen.” She winked and gave the girls a mischievous grin.

Rey grinned as well. She loved Maz’s stories, partly because she had never traveled anywhere outside of California. San Diego was a great city to live in, but she’d love to go on an adventure somewhere, someday...

“And what would the birthday girl like?” Maz tilted her head inquisitively.

Rey chewed at her bottom lip, still undecided on the matter. “I don’t know. Could you maybe…surprise me with something?”

Maz laughed and grabbed a hurricane glass. “Of course. Let me see…”

A few minutes later, the woman presented Rey with a reddish orange cocktail that was filled with multiple juices and shots of liquor. She refused Rey’s offer of money with a wave of her hand and a knowing smile. “A Triple Sunrise, for our Rey of sunshine. May your birthday bring you many pleasant surprises.”

Rey thanked her and took a sip. It tasted fruity, with hints of spice that cleverly disguised the heavy punch of alcohol. Simply put, it was the best damn cocktail she had ever tasted. She wanted to tell Maz as much, but the woman had walked away to tend to her other customers.

She took another sip, savoring the wonderful flavors of Maz’s concoction. Her eyes wandered down the line of men and women seated near her. Some of them she recognized as regulars, some looked to be tourists visiting from out of town. All of them were too busy talking, joking or flirting to notice her prying eyes.

One man at the far end of the bar caught her attention. He sat alone, one hand on a pint glass full of beer. Black hair framed his face in soft waves, contrasting with his pale skin. His eyes were cast down as if lost in thought.

_Tall, dark and handsome._ A smile tugged at the corner of Rey’s mouth. Her eyes lingered on his fitted black shirt, which did little to conceal the muscles on his chest and arms. She wasn’t normally drawn to sullen, brooding men, but this one seemed different. Not only was he attractive, but there was something soulful about him. It looked as if he was holding something back from the rest of the world. _A secret_, she knew suddenly. _A dark, sad secret._

The raucous sounds of the bar’s patrons dimmed around her, and time seemed to slow. It felt as if they were the only two people in the room. She was tempted to hop off her bar stool, march over to him and say something. She wanted to make him look up at her, maybe even smile at her. Did he even know how to smile? Her musings were cut short when, as if on cue, the man lifted his head and met her gaze.

_Oh, shit._ Rey froze, caught in the act. She couldn’t break away from those fierce brown eyes of his. She expected them to be filled with anger, or annoyance at least. Hell, if she had caught a tipsy stranger ogling her from across the bar, she would have been livid. But no, he simply looked surprised. His head tilted slightly, one eyebrow arched in curiosity. He studied her as she had studied him, and Rey felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Her mouth felt dry as she realized it was partially open, desperately searching for words that would cut the tension between them.

“Rey? Hello?” A girl’s hand waved in front of her face.

She tore her gaze away from the stranger and found Rose staring at her. She blinked, realizing her surroundings had gone back to normal. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said we should head back to the others.” Rose jerked a thumb over her shoulder, towards the booth where their friends waited.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Rey stole a glance back across the bar, but the man was gone. She frowned, eyes sweeping the whole tavern, but she didn’t see him anywhere. She felt equal parts relieved and disappointed.

“Are you okay? You looked like you were miles away.” Rose’s brows furrowed with concern.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine. This drink’s stronger than I thought.” She slid off the stool and followed Rose back to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- “I Hope That I Don’t Fall in Love With You” by Tom Waits
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! Also, feel free to check out my other Reylo works :-)


	2. Imperial IPA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben runs into Rey again. Literally.

_"I've got this friend, I don't think you know him_   
_ He's not much for words, _ _  
he's hidden his heart away_   
_ Oh, I've got this friend, a loveless romantic_   
_ All that he really wants_   
_ is someone to want him back"_

Of all the breweries in Seattle, Ben thought The First Order had the best beer selection, hands down. Located in a large brick building about a mile north of downtown, its modern industrial vibe was popular with local musicians and artists. He sat alone at the bar, fingers tapping idly on the black marble slab. The bartender, a man named Mitaka, placed a fresh pint of Imperial IPA on the coaster in front of him.

“Here you go, sir. I put in on your tab.”

Ben nodded in thanks and brought the cold glass to his lips. His eyes drifted over the brewery's crowded interior- most of the steel chairs and tables were already occupied. It was a Saturday night after all, and there was a band scheduled to play in a few minutes.

“Getting started without me?” A tall woman with spiked blonde hair approached the bar stool next to his. The rings on her black leather jacket jingled as she settled onto her seat. She flashed him a grin, her lip piercing glinting in the light.

Ben had known Gwendoline since college, although she rarely used her legal name anymore. She went by Phasma now, and she was the lead singer in a rock group called The Supremacy. Her towering height and edgy appearance intimidated most people, but to Ben she was the closest thing he had to a best friend. She was outspoken, independent and sometimes a huge pain in the ass. However, Ben conceded, she was also fiercely loyal to her friends. When his life had turned upside down last year, Phasma had been there to help him through it.

“It’s not my fault you’re late,” he responded with a wry smile. “Don’t you have to be on stage soon?”

“I’m sure the boys in the band can wait, especially if I bring enough beer to share.” She gave Mitaka a friendly wave, beckoning him to approach. “I need four Starkiller Stouts, please.”

Phasma turned back to Ben, leaning her elbows against the bar. “Did you ever find out who that girl was? The one from last weekend?”

Ben paused- he remembered the woman she was talking about. The one he had caught staring at him from across the bar. The one who had seemingly vanished before his eyes. He took a long gulp of beer before responding, keeping his tone indifferent. “No. She probably took off right after I saw her. It doesn’t matter.”

Phasma laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Doesn’t matter? Your face was lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree when I showed up afterwards. I haven’t seen you that excited about anything in a long time. She must have had some effect on you.”

Ben glared at her over the rim of his glass. Phasma knew him too well to be fooled. She was right- there had been something intriguing about that woman. But she had left before he could even speak to her.

“There’s nothing to be done about it now. I’m not going to waste my time worrying about it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, still unconvinced. “Look, I’m not trying to mock you. I’m just saying it wouldn’t kill you to enjoy life once in a while. Otherwise, what’s the point?”

Phasma grabbed the tray of beers from Mitaka and lifted it up. She nodded her head towards the stage at the back of the brewery. “Alright, I’m off. See you after the show.”

An hour later, The Supremacy finished the first half of their set and announced they would be taking a short break. Ben stood near the stage, watching the audience disperse into small groups of people. Some of them retreated to tables nearby, and some headed to the bar for more beer. He looked down at the empty glass in his hand and realized he should probably do the latter.

He was halfway across the room when someone bumped into his arm.

“Hey!” An angry voice rang out behind him.

Ben turned to face his assailant and froze. It was a young woman, the same one who had disappeared on him last weekend. Her brown hair was tied up in three buns behind her head, with a few loose strands trailing each side of her face. She wore faded blue jeans and a cream colored blouse which complemented her tan skin. Her hazel eyes widened as she gazed up at him, a startled recognition replacing the hostility in her face.

“Oh…I…it’s you,” she stammered. “Um, sorry about that. I wasn’t looking...”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t either.” He stared at her for a few moments. She was young, probably ten years younger than him. And she was blushing again- her flushed cheeks made him smile despite himself. He felt a strange attraction to her, something he hadn’t felt for anyone in a long time.

Silence grew between them, the noise of the crowded brewery suddenly falling to a whisper. His mind was reeling, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say before he missed his chance again.

“I’m Ben,” he blurted out finally.

Her face brightened with a radiant smile. “I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you… again.”

“Likewise. Do you come here often?” Ben cringed a little inside- the words felt so awkward. He couldn’t remember the last time he had made small talk with a girl, and it felt like a foreign language that he barely knew.

“Yeah, my friends and I are here almost every weekend. The bartender makes the best drinks around.” Rey gestured back towards the bar, and that’s when Ben noticed the orange cocktail in her hand.

“How did you get that?” He pointed to her beverage. “I thought they only served beer here.”

She tilted her head a little, looking confused. “This is The Resistance. Maz has the bar stocked with almost every liquor imaginable.”

_The Resistance? Maz?_ Now it was Ben’s turn to look confused. Was there another bar nearby? If so, they wouldn’t have let her just walk out the door with a drink in her hand.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching sound. He looked towards the stage and saw Phasma had plugged in her electric guitar.

“Looks like the band’s starting up again.” He turned back to Rey, but she still had that perplexed look on her face.

“What band? I don’t see-” Her words were cut off as she suddenly faded and disappeared, leaving Ben to stare at the empty space where she had been standing.

_What the hell?_ His eyes scanned the room, trying to process what he had just witnessed. She hadn’t walked away. She just vanished, like a mirage_._ Again. And judging by the people standing around nearby, no one else had even noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "I've Got This Friend" by The Civil Wars
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! Also, feel free to check out my other Reylo works :-)


	3. Whiskey and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets some advice from Maz Kanata. Then she gets an unexpected visitor.

_"I've got this friend, I don't think you know her_  
_She sings a simple song  
_ _that sounds a lot like his_  
_ I've got this friend holding onto her heart_  
_ Like it's a little secret, _  
_like it's all she's got to give"_

Rey cursed under her breath, staring at where Ben had been standing. She shook her head, trying to make sense of what just happened. She had bumped into him, and they had talked, and then he said something about a band…and then he had disappeared. Again.

_What the hell is going on? _

Rey was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely registered Finn and Rose approaching her. The couple looked at each other, then back to her, unsure which of them was going to speak first.

“Hey there, you okay?” Finn’s voice was uneasy.

She finally looked up at them. “Did you see him?”

“See who? You’ve been standing here alone for a few minutes. It looked like you were talking to yourself.” Finn sounded firm now, but still concerned.

Rey sighed, setting her drink down on a table nearby. “Look, I need to tell you guys about something. It sounds impossible, but you have to promise not to freak out.”

She waited until they both agreed, and then proceeded to tell them everything.

“I swear, I’m not making this up,” she concluded. “And I’m pretty sure I’m not drunk enough to hallucinate all of that.”

“So what is this guy, then? A ghost?” Rose looked curious, and that didn’t surprise Rey one bit. Rose and her sister Paige were pretty open minded when it came to spirits, visions and other things that were beyond explanation.

“What’s this I hear about a ghost?” Maz had walked up to them, intrigued by their conversation.

“Apparently there’s a ghost hanging around your bar, and he’s been talking to Rey.” Finn crossed his arms, still looking skeptical.

Maz thought for a moment before responding. “This ghost boyfriend of yours have a name?”

“Ben.” Rey smiled at the memory of him. “His name is Ben.” 

“Hmm.” The old woman scratched the top of her head idly. “I’ve had this bar for many, many years, but I’ve never seen any ghosts. And I don’t recognize the name.”

Maz pulled Rey aside as Finn and Rose began to debate amongst themselves. Her voice dropped to a whisper so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“I heard about something like this long ago, though I can’t remember where. The idea of twin souls, two people that are meant to balance each other even though they’ve never met. The bond between them is so strong that their realities blend together- contact becomes possible across time and space.”

“You mean, like a soulmate?” Rey whispered back.

“Similar, yes, but soulmates are much more common.” She placed a comforting hand on Rey’s shoulder. “What you have with this man is special. I’m sure you’ll see him again soon.”

  
  
Maz’s words echoed in Rey’s mind over the next few days. She had so many questions, combined with a strong desire to see Ben again. She was tempted to stop by The Resistance after work- maybe he would show up again. The thought was immediately dismissed- going out to a bar on a Tuesday night was a bad idea if she planned on working the next day. So she drove home instead, parking her scooter at her apartment complex and trudging inside.

Rey’s place was nothing to brag about. Rent was notoriously high in San Diego, and she could barely afford a one bedroom apartment on the outskirts of town. Still, it was clean, private, and gave her a sense of independence.

She closed the apartment door behind her, hanging her helmet and purse on a wooden coat rack. The living room was modest- most of the furniture had been purchased from thrift stores, then repaired or refinished until it met her approval. She crossed the room and entered the small kitchen, pulling leftovers out of the fridge for dinner. A half empty bottle of rosé wine caught her eye, so she grabbed that too.

Thirty minutes later, Rey had finished her meal and her first glass of wine. She held the bottle to the light and swirled the pink liquid around. There was enough for one more glass- might as well finish it off.

She refilled her glass and headed to her bedroom. There wasn’t much here either, just a queen sized bed, a sliding door closet and a small mirrored vanity. She pulled off her work clothes and threw on a white tank top that served as a pajama shirt.

Rey stood before the vanity, sipping the wine and thinking to herself. Her eyes spotted something in the mirror’s reflection- something that shouldn’t be there. She spun around, a loud gasp escaping her lips.

Ben was sitting on the far side of the bed.

Had it been anyone else, she probably would have screamed. Alarm bells were going off in her head- _danger, danger, there’s a man in your room_. It didn’t help that she was only wearing a tank top and underwear, while he- he was wearing some black pajama pants, but no shirt. In the end, her curiosity outweighed her fear, so she pushed the latter aside.

“What are you doing in my room?” she demanded.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Ben looked as surprised as she was. He sat propped up against the headboard, a glass of whiskey in his hand. His gaze drifted down her half-dressed body, then he politely looked away.

Rey remembered when she had first seen Ben at the bar, all somber and gloomy like a rain cloud. The man who sat before her now looked completely different. His posture was much more relaxed, and his face had reddened slightly.

_Is he blushing? That’s kind of adorable. _

She smiled and reached for a bathrobe hanging on the bedroom door. Once she put it on, her body was covered from shoulder to knee. She sat down on the bed, trying her hardest not to stare at his bare chest.

“Look, if this is going to keep happening, we should probably figure out what’s going on.”

“I thought you only showed up at the brewery, but now…” He raised his head, eyes meeting hers. “What if this happens whenever we’re drinking at the same time?”

“That makes sense- or as much sense as it can, given what we’re talking about.” Rey paused, thinking back on Maz’s words. _Contact becomes possible across time and space._

“What year is it, where you are?”

Ben gave her a puzzled look. “What year? Two thousand nineteen.”

“Ok, same here. And where are you right now? What city?”

“Seattle.” He leaned forward slightly, intrigued. “Where are you?”

“San Diego. Well, at least we’re in the same time zone.”

“So, we are somehow connected over the distance of what- a thousand miles?”

“Connected by alcohol.” Rey laughed, amused at how ridiculous it all sounded.

Ben’s eyes narrowed on her, a smile playing across his lips. “Do you have plans on Friday night?”

She eyed him suspiciously, guessing the motive behind his question. “Are you asking me out?”

“If I was, what would you say?”

Rey grinned, leaning closer to him. “Okay, Friday at seven. It’s a date.”

She raised her glass to his, and they clinked together in a toast. The sound reverberated through the room as they stared at each other in awed silence.

_Our glasses can touch_. Rey marveled at the notion, remembering when they had bumped into each other at the bar. It wasn’t just a mental connection they were sharing, it was physical too.

Curious, she slowly raised her free hand in the space between them, palm facing him. He did the same, placing his palm against hers. Their fingers lined up in a mirror image of each other. She felt something as their skin touched, a sort of electric energy flowing between their hands.

“Ben…” She looked back up at him, but he was already fading away. A moment later he had vanished completely, leaving her alone on the bed.

“Okay then,” she whispered, smiling to herself. “See you Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "I've Got This Friend" by The Civil Wars
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! Also, feel free to check out my other Reylo works :-)


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey learn more about each other on their first date.

_“There's something about the look in your eyes_  
_Something I noticed when the light was just right_  
_ It reminded me twice that I was alive_  
_ And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight”_

  


“You do realize how insane that sounds?” Phasma leaned back in her chair, arms folded. She had joined Ben in the break room to hear about his third meeting with Rey.

“I know it sounds crazy, but I don’t have any other explanation.” He raked his fingers through his hair- it was an old habit he had seemingly picked up again.

Phasma tugged at the collar of her shirt, uncomfortable with its stiffness. The dress code at work required her to wear a blouse or buttoned up shirt, and she had chosen the latter as the lesser of two evils. “Well shit, if I got to meet some hot guy every time I drank, I’d be plastered all the time.”

Ben shook his head in disagreement. “I don’t think it works that way. Besides, we can’t control how long the connection stays open.”

“You better be careful, then. You wouldn’t want her to disappear while you’re in the middle of…” Phasma trailed off, making a lewd gesture that completed the sentence.

“Your concern is touching,” he deadpanned.

“Oh, don’t be so serious,” she laughed. “Remember what I said- go enjoy life a little. Or a lot, depending on how your date goes.”

Friday night arrived, and Ben found himself pacing the floor of his apartment. He lived alone in a one bedroom unit on the third floor of his complex. The amenities were minimal, but the windows looked out over Lake Union, giving him a premium view of the Seattle skyline. 

He finally settled down on the black leather couch, setting a whiskey glass and decanter on the coffee table in front of him. His nerves were twisting a knot inside of him. He couldn’t help feeling anxious- he hadn’t been on a date in almost a year. This wasn’t even a typical date- no fancy restaurants or overpriced coffee shops were required. It would be just the two of them, in the privacy of their own homes.

Ben thought of his last meeting with Rey. Both of them had been half naked, staring awkwardly at each other from across their respective bedrooms. He remembered feeling a strange tingling sensation when their hands pressed together. Was that going to happen every time they touched? And she had whispered his name- the sound of it on her lips sent a thrill of excitement through him even now. He barely knew this woman, and yet he felt an overwhelming desire to know her, to be near her.

He raised the glass to his lips and drank slowly, rolling the liquor around in his mouth before swallowing. Whiskey was not a drink to be rushed. How much did he need to drink to open the connection to Rey? Did the strength of the drink matter, or was it based on a certain amount of time? He took another sip, trying to settle his nerves.

A few minutes later, a flicker of movement caught his eye. Rey had appeared on the opposite end of the couch, wearing a black lace dress and matching heels.

“Hey there,” she greeted, her lips curving into an eager smile. Her soft brown hair hung down around her shoulders, free from the usual three buns. She held a glass of red wine in one hand.

“Hey,” Ben answered. He swallowed the lump in his throat- she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. 

“You look great,” he added, realizing he was staring at her.

“Thanks.” Rey shifted on the couch, turning to face him. “So, what do you do in Seattle?”

“I work in Accounts Receivable at Empire Sales. It’s a dull, monotonous job, but it keeps the bills paid. What about you?”

“I work downtown at Yavin Industries. I’m in Receiving- basically one level up from the mail room.”

“_Yavin_ Industries?” Ben repeated the name before he could stop himself.

Rey blinked in surprise. “Yeah, why? Do you do business with them?”

He paused for a moment. “It’s just... I used to work there. I left the company about five years ago.”

“That is so weird,” she replied. “I was hired five years ago, probably right after you left. So you used to live in San Diego too?”

“Yeah, I moved there with my parents when I was a teenager.”

“Really? Do you ever fly down here to see them?”

Ben took another sip of whiskey, hoping it would hide the grimace on his face. He didn’t like talking about his past, and there were some things he just couldn't tell her yet. He didn't want to kill the mood by being honest, but he didn’t want to lie to her either. Besides, Rey seemed like a woman who could see through any lie he could tell her.

“No,” he answered softly. He set his glass down on the table, choosing his words carefully. “My parents and I had a falling out. That’s partly why I moved up here. We’re not really on speaking terms anymore.”

“Oh.” Her cheerful expression faded. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to pry-“

“It’s alright,” Ben reassured her. “I was the one who mentioned them in the first place.”

They sat together in silence for a few moments, then the stillness was broken by a loud electronic beeping. Rey gasped and grabbed for her phone.

“Sorry, I thought I had turned it off already.” She glanced at the display screen and groaned in annoyance.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just a text from my friend Rose. She said, ‘say hi to your ghost boyfriend for me.’”

“Ghost boyfriend?” Ben raised an eyebrow, amused. “Is that what you call me?”

“No,” she replied, a bit sheepishly. “That’s just what my friends call you. I mean, they never see you and they don’t really understand what’s going on.”

Rey paused for a moment, looking as if she was working something out in her head. She set her empty glass down on the table, then turned to face him. “I have an idea. Do you have your phone on you?”

“Yeah, why?” He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and showed it to her.

“Alright, type this in- six one nine, seven two five…”

Ben nodded as he typed the ten numbers she listed into his phone. He pressed the send button and looked back to her expectantly.

Rey’s phone beeped again. She scooted across the couch to show him the screen with his phone number displayed on it. A sly grin crossed her lips. “Now you can talk to me whenever you want.”

“I’d like that,” he replied. They were sitting next to each other now, their shoulders touching. He could smell the perfume on her skin- the sweet scent combined with her close proximity was intoxicating. The look she gave him from beneath those soft eyelashes made his heart race.

Ben leaned closer to her, one hand coming up to brush her cheek. His voice dropped to a low, intimate whisper. “I’d also like to kiss you.”

Rey’s grin widened. She drew even closer, her mouth almost touching his. “Go on, then.”

He kissed her without further hesitation, gently planting his lips against hers. She responded immediately, leaning into him with a soft sigh. He felt that tingling, electric sensation once again. It danced across their lips as they joined, separated, then joined again.

_Phasma’s right_, he conceded. _I would get drunk every night for this. _

Ben suddenly realized the pressure of Rey’s mouth was gone- she had pulled away from him. He opened his eyes and corrected himself- no, she had disappeared. He could still smell her perfume lingering in the air around him.

He heard a buzzing sound, and saw his cell phone was vibrating on the couch. When he glanced at the screen, he saw three words that made him smile:

“Same time tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "Echo" by Incubus
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! Also, feel free to check out my other Reylo works :-)


	5. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later- Ben is shirtless again, and Rey is THIRSTY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING- SMUT AHEAD***

_“Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_  
_I can't let you go now that I got it_  
_ And all I need is to be struck_  
_ By your electric love_  
_ Baby, you’re electric love”_

“CANNONBALL!”

Rey looked up to see a blur of tan skin and orange shorts racing past her. Poe jumped into the pool with his knees tucked against his chest, splashing water on everyone nearby. Finn and a few others in the pool responded with enthusiastic clapping and calls for a repeat performance.

It was a warm Sunday afternoon in San Diego. Rose and Paige’s parents were out of town for the week, so naturally the sisters decided to host a pool party for their friends. Rey and Rose sat in lounge chairs next to the pool, drinking punch and chatting together.

“Poe is such a goofball,” Rose observed, shaking her head at the aftermath of his stunt. “It’s no wonder he’s still single.”

“I think he likes being single. Besides, your boyfriend’s pretty goofy too.” Rey pointed to Finn, who was pretending to eat a pizza shaped pool float.

“Okay, you got me there.” Rose giggled as she leaned closer to her friend. “Speaking of boyfriends…how are things with you and Ben?”

“We’re good. I saw him last night, actually.” Rey smiled down at the drink in her hands. It felt nice to talk about him without her friends looking at her like she’d gone crazy.

"We've been dating for a month now. It's pretty much a long distance relationship- lots of texting and phone calls. We do have dates two or three times a week, but they never last very long."

“Uh huh.” Rose sipped at her drink, eyes sparkling mischievously over the rim of her cup. “So how do you guys, you know…get things done?” 

Her words took Rey by surprise, and she nearly choked on her drink. It was a valid question, though. Sure, there had been lots of kissing during their dates, and sometimes full-blown make out sessions on the couch. But they hadn’t gone further than that- not yet, at least. Some nights Rey would lie awake in bed, imagining the possibilities they could explore, and how they could test the physical limits of their connection…

She shook her head, trying to chase away the sultry images that came to mind. She could daydream later, in private.

“We haven’t gotten there yet,” she replied simply.

Rose eyed her suspiciously, but thankfully didn’t pursue the matter any further. “Alright, I’m getting in the pool. You coming?”

“Yeah, but I’m going to get a refill first.” Rey stood up and headed to the kitchen door that led inside.

The interior of the house was cool and quiet. She helped herself to the punch bowl on the kitchen counter, adding a few ice cubes while she was at it. She could see her friends from here, though their voices and the blaring party music were now muted by the sliding glass door.

Her hand grasped the door handle, hesitating to open it. She felt something- a change in the air around her. It was a sensation she now recognized from her frequent visits with Ben.

Rey felt his presence behind her. Somehow, it felt like she could sense his emotions through their bond. Right now he was a mixture of surprise and confusion, but there was something else, too. Desire. She looked over her shoulder and saw him staring at her, eyes roving shamelessly over her body.

“What? You look like you’ve never seen a girl in a bikini before.”

“Not in Seattle.” His eyes finally met hers, an amused grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Going swimming?”

She nodded, gesturing towards her friends outside. “I’m at a pool party with my friends. Can you see them?”

“No. Just you.” Ben stood directly behind her now, resting his chin on the top of her head. His arms wrapped around her bare waist, fingers brushing against her hips. “So what do we do now?”

“Hmm.” Rey leaned into him, letting his warmth surround her. Things would get really awkward if they went outside. But she couldn’t stay here either, standing in front of the kitchen door with her invisible boyfriend.

It turned out she wouldn’t have to make a decision- one of her friends was walking toward them.

“Shit, someone’s coming.” She moved away from the door in a panic, pulling Ben with her.

Finn slid the door open, his body still dripping wet from the pool. He set his empty beer bottle on the counter and went to the fridge for a new one. He finally noticed Rey and shot her a curious glance. “There you are. I thought you were coming in the pool with us?”

“Oh… hey Finn,” she stammered, trying to act normal. “Yeah, I just need to… use the restroom first. I’ll be out in a bit.”

Rey turned and hurried towards the bathroom, motioning for Ben to follow her. Once they were inside, she locked the door with a sigh of relief. “Okay, we’re alone now.”

“Good.” He leaned down and kissed her, pressing her against the bathroom counter.

She hoisted herself up to sit on the counter- it boosted her a few inches so their height difference wasn’t as noticeable. Her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged upwards. She gave him a pointed look and he obliged, pulling the shirt off and dropping it to the floor.

_Much better_, she thought with a smirk. Her hands drifted up his chest, feeling the smooth skin and muscles underneath. 

“If someone hears me talking in the bathroom, they’re going to wonder what’s going on.”

Ben gave her a smug grin and a look that was full of dark intentions. “I can be quiet. Can you?”

The words hung in the air like a challenge. Rey bit her lower lip- she always did love a challenge. She leaned in close, her voice dropping to a whisper. “That depends… on what you do to me.”

They kissed again, this time hard and passionate. She felt the desire radiating off of Ben in waves now, a hunger for her that he was struggling to keep restrained. His hands moved down her chest, settling on the front of her bikini. She let out a little gasp as his fingers brushed over her breasts, easily finding her nipples through the thin fabric.

“Shhh,” he reminded her, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Rey bit back a retort- keeping quiet was proving to be harder than she thought. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingernails digging in as she felt his teeth graze her throat. She didn’t want to think about how their connection could end at any moment. She didn’t want to think about her friends wondering why she was taking so long in the bathroom. Right now, all she wanted was more of this glorious feeling that was growing inside her.

She took one of Ben’s hands and guided it down between her legs. The neck kissing immediately ceased as he raised his head to meet her gaze. He hesitated- they had never gone this far before.

_Are you sure? _The words echoed unspoken through their bond.

Rey answered with a nod and a reassuring kiss. She lifted one hand to his face, fingers combing into his hair.

Whatever restraint she felt from Ben before was gone now. His hand slid upwards and inwards, brushing against her bikini shorts. She tried her damnedest not to cry out as his fingers wandered and massaged the area between her thighs.

Rey’s hand moved to the button and zipper at the front of his jeans, tugging them open so she could gain access. She reached inside his briefs, her fingers gripping something warm and hard. He pitched forward with a low moan, the sound rumbling against her chest.

“Hush,” she whispered, flashing him a wicked grin.

He responded in kind, slipping his hand under the fabric of her bikini. Her whole body tensed as his fingertips touched her skin, sliding back and forth over the folds of her sex. It felt like a jolt of electricity surging through her veins, resonating into her core. Their eyes met, and suddenly she understood his reaction to her touch. He felt it, too.

Their hands worked faster, each of them feeling the other’s pleasure building inside them. One of Ben’s fingers slipped inside her, pushing in and out with a steady rhythm. She clamped her mouth on his shoulder, biting down in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. 

Rey felt a rush of pure ecstasy tearing through her, driving her over the edge. Her body arched and her head fell back, mouth opening in a silent scream. Then it was all over.

She leaned against Ben's chest, feeling breathless and spent. Then she looked down at her sticky fingers and realized she wasn't the only one.

She gazed up at him, managing a shy smile. “Ben-“

“Shhh. I think our time’s up.” He kissed her one last time before he disappeared. 

“Dammit,” she whispered, leaning back against the bathroom mirror. Her heart was still racing in her chest, and she realized her bikini shorts were wet. How was she going to explain that?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Paige’s voice. “Rey? Are you still in there? I have to pee.”

Rey barely suppressed a laugh. “Yeah, I’ll be right out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- “Electric Love” by Børns
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! Also, feel free to check out my other Reylo works :-)


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some angst and backstory? And has anyone been wondering where Hux fits into all this?

_“Cause I just wanna live inside your eyes_  
_In between a million different stars_  
_ Underneath the feeling of it all_  
_ Outside the garden of your thoughts_  
_ Falling this far_  
_ And still confused as to what you are_  
_ If heaven is your heart_  
_ This hell I've been living in is so dark”_

Dark clouds gathered as the last rays of sunlight faded into the horizon. It looked like a storm was coming tonight. Not that Ben minded, of course. Some people said the frequent rains of Seattle were dreary and depressing, but he had come to enjoy them.

He parked his car on the street, a block away from The First Order. Walking to the entrance, he remembered the night he saw Rey here for the first time, and all the confusion that had followed.

_Rey_. He smiled at the thought of her silky brown hair, and her hazel eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. Rey and her soft fingers whose touch drove him crazy...

Ben paused as he caught his reflection in the glass doors of the brewery. He was grinning like a lovesick idiot. Well, that wasn't far from the truth, was it? They had only been dating for a month, but he couldn't deny his feelings for her. Still, if Phasma or Mitaka saw him like this, he'd never hear the end of it.

The late night crowd hadn't arrived yet, so Ben easily found a seat at the bar. He was about to order a beer when someone sat down next to him. 

"Ben Solo. What a pleasant surprise."

The voice sent a shock through him. It was one he recognized, though they hadn't spoken in almost a year. He turned to see a man with red hair and blue eyes, his lips curled into an arrogant smirk.

Armitage Hux. 

Ben's hands curled into fists. His initial shock was quickly replaced by rage at seeing his former friend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hux sneered as he lifted the beer in his hand. "Celebrating, of course. The judge reduced my sentence- I'm a free man now."

Ben rose from his seat without thinking, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the bar.

"I should kill you for what you did to me," he growled.

For a moment he saw fear in Hux's eyes, but then the man managed to compose himself. "Careful, Ben. Do you really think killing me in front of a dozen witnesses is really in your best interest?"

Ben held him there for a few more seconds, feeling the hatred surge through his veins. The bastard was right, unfortunately. With great effort he clamped down on his anger and released him.

“I’ll let Phasma know you’re back,” he replied. “You know she has less restraint than I do.”

He enjoyed the look of panic that crossed Hux’s face. Hell hath no fury like an ex-girlfriend, especially one who could easily kick your ass. He turned and left the brewery, knowing all the beer in the world couldn’t keep him from strangling that ginger weasel.

Later that night, Ben found he couldn't sleep. He lay awake in bed, unable to shake the dark memories that plagued him. He rolled over to face the alarm clock, groaning as he noticed it was well past midnight.

There was one solution he could think of, something that felt inevitable. He picked his phone up off the dresser, finding a name in the list of contacts.

_'Are you still awake?'_ he texted.

Rey responded a few moments later. _'Yeah. What’s up?'_

_'Can we talk? In person?'_

_'Sure. Give me five minutes.'_

_‘Okay, see you soon.’ _

Ben threw on some clothes and walked out to the living room, heading for the liquor cabinet.

Rey appeared a few minutes later, sitting cross-legged on the couch. She wore gray pajama shorts and a black shirt, her hair hanging loose and disheveled around her shoulders.

“Hey.” She gave him a playful smirk and took a sip of her wine. “What did you need to talk about?”

Ben set his drink down on the coffee table, but remained standing in front of her. "I need to tell you something. It’s about what happened between me and my parents. It’s not a pleasant story, but I think you need to hear it."

Her posture straightened, the smirk vanishing from her face. She knew he didn't like talking about them. After their first date, she hadn't asked about his parents again. And while he appreciated her respecting his privacy, he knew that at some point he'd have to tell her the truth.

"Okay," she answered. "I'm listening."

Ben turned to face the living room window. It was dark outside, but he could hear raindrops pattering against the glass. The storm had begun. He let out a sigh- this wasn't going to be easy. Rey would never look at him the same after tonight. In fact, there was a good chance that she might break up with him.

"It all started five years ago," he began. "I lived in San Diego, and I worked at Yavin Industries. My mother was the CEO, so it was assumed I would one day inherit her position. My father was a pilot stationed at the Air Force Base. They were both so successful and well-known, sometimes I felt all I could do was stand in their shadows. I wanted my own life, so I moved up here. My friend Phasma helped me get settled, and things were okay for a while."

Ben paused, feeling his heart ache a little at the memories. He looked over his shoulder at Rey, who nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Phasma was dating this guy- Hux." He scowled as the name left his lips. "He offered me a job in this side business he was part of. He said it was an easy way to get cash quick. And like an idiot, I accepted."

Rey's eyes narrowed as she listened to him. "What kind of side business?"

"Let's just say, the goods we sold weren't exactly legal. Our leader was a man named Snoke- he was basically a crime boss. He paid us well, but his rules were strict and the penalties for breaking them were severe."

Outside the rain began to fall in earnest, a steady torrent that pounded on the roof and windows. Ben heard a low rumble in the distance, followed by a faint pulse of lightning that struck several miles away.

"Last year, my parents learned about what I was doing and got concerned. My father tracked me down and found me in the middle of a sale. We got into an argument, and the deal went south. When Hux found out, he and his men took us to see Snoke. He was obviously angry with me for screwing up the deal and losing him several thousand dollars. But then he saw my father, and..."

Ben felt his hands shaking, and his gaze dropped to the floor. Reliving these memories hurt more than he expected. The pain was fresh, and he saw everything in his mind like it had only happened yesterday. He felt Rey's hand on his forearm, but he couldn't face her.

"Snoke had his men aim their guns at me, and they put a pistol in my hand. Then he ordered me to shoot my father."

He heard a gasp escape Rey's lips, her grip tightening on his arm.

"I refused of course, but it was useless. I still see my father's face sometimes, in my dreams. Telling me it's okay, that it was better him than me. But there is no excuse for what I did."

Silence grew between them- a raw, painful void that seemed to stretch on forever. Had it not been for the steady pressure on his arm, he would have thought that Rey had disappeared.

“Ben…”

He finally turned to face her, afraid of what he would see in her eyes. But there was no fear there, no revulsion at learning her boyfriend had killed his own father. There was shock, yes, but prevailing over that was sorrow and concern.

Rey lifted her free hand to caress the side of his face. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. “It’s all my fault, Rey. I want you to know the truth, because it’s part of who I am now. And I understand if you don’t want to-“

“Don’t say that,” she insisted. “You had no choice. Snoke would have killed you both.”

Ben was about to protest further, but Rey covered his open mouth with hers. Stretching up on her toes, she clung to him and refused to let go. He felt her emotions through their bond, a warm flood of empathy and acceptance that seemed to wash away all his guilt and pain.

His hands skimmed up her back and held her close, surrendering to her kiss. He didn’t deserve this woman, and he silently thanked whatever cosmic force had brought them together in the first place.

Rey pulled away from him, releasing his lips and relaxing her grip a little. She looked up at him with soft, pleading eyes. “Ben, I’m sorry for what happened to you. And I understand how you feel. I know what it’s like to carry guilt around like a weight on your shoulders. So please, believe me when I say that I’m not going anywhere, because I-”

She stopped herself, realizing what she was about to blurt out.

“Please,” he begged her. “Say it.”

Rey’s lips trembled as she took a deep breath. “Because I love you.”

Ben felt the air leave his lungs, her words rendering him temporarily speechless. His hands came up to cradle her face, and he brought his lips down to meet hers. When they parted a few moments later, he finally found his voice.

“Rey. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "Cosmic Angel" by Grizfolk
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! Also, feel free to check out my other Reylo works :-)


	7. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and her friends attend a company party. There's champagne, dancing, and a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! Also, feel free to check out my other Reylo works :-)

_"Heaven, I'm in heaven,_  
_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak_  
_And I seem to find the happiness I seek_  
_When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek"_

“So, what do you think?”

Rey held a pale pink dress in one hand, draping it over her shirt. Her other hand grasped the hem and flared it out a little.

“It looks nice,” Ben commented from his seat on the couch.

“You really think so?” She pursed her lips, still not fully convinced. The dress was for her work’s annual employee party this weekend. It was one of the few occasions that she bothered to get dressed up for.

“Yes. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful.” His smile was warm and honest. “So, who’s your date?”

“I don’t have one. Finn and Poe are my coworkers, and they’re taking Rose and Paige as their dates. I don’t know anyone else who I’d be comfortable going with.”

Rey hung the dress carefully on the back of a chair. Then she turned towards him, hands resting on her hips as she smirked down at him. “Except for my ghost boyfriend, of course. You think he would be interested?”

He grinned at that. “I can show up if you want. Are we going to hide out in the bathroom again?”

“At a work party, that’s probably not a good idea- hey!”

Ben reached out to grab her hands, pulling her down towards him. She lost her balance and fell awkwardly into his lap. Her protests turned into giggles as he pressed kisses into her neck.

“I wish I could be there in person,” he murmured just below her ear. “I’d love to see you in that dress.”

“Yeah?”

“More importantly, I’d love to take it off of you.”

She grinned and ran her fingers through his hair. “I’ll call you afterwards, once I get home. You might just get your wish.”

Saturday night finally arrived. Rey and her friends piled out of Finn’s car and entered the Marriott Bayside Hotel, one of the fanciest hotels in downtown San Diego. After checking in for the employee party, they were ushered down a hallway into an enormous ballroom.

_Extravagant as always_, Rey thought to herself. She craned her neck upwards to admire several crystal chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling. The center of the ballroom was set up with round dinner tables, each one boasting an elegant floral centerpiece and glowing candles. A band was playing near the back of the room, next to a large dance floor.

“Wow,” said Paige in an awed whisper. “This looks like a wedding reception.”

“Yeah,” answered Rey. “But instead of celebrating a lovely couple, we’re celebrating how much money we made the company this year.”

“Hey, I’m all for a little appreciation after working my ass off.” Finn’s eyes scanned the room and pointed toward the back corner. “Looks like they’re passing out champagne back there.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Poe set off in the direction of the bar, and the rest of them followed.

They gathered in a circle near the bar, drinking champagne and waiting for the dinner service to be announced. Rey made small talk with her friends and a few colleagues who passed by. Something was nagging at her, though. Her eyebrows furrowed as her gaze swept the room. She couldn’t shake this anxious feeling, like something important was about to happen. But what was it?

“Rey.” Rose tugged urgently on her arm. It was enough to pull her out of her thoughts.

“What is it?”

Eyes wide, Rose lifted a finger and pointed over Rey’s shoulder. “Is that… who I think it is?”

“Who?” She turned and looked in the same direction.

Her gaze was immediately drawn to a tall man in a suit. He was walking across the ballroom, heading straight for them. Rey’s breath caught in her throat, her jaw dropping open in disbelief. Even from this distance she recognized his long black hair, and his brown eyes that locked onto hers.

“Ben?” The name left her lips in a whisper. Time seemed to slow even as her heartbeat quickened in her chest. She hadn’t felt their connection open, yet there he was. Her eyes darted from Ben to her friends, then back again. They were all staring in his direction. They could all _see_ him. And that could only mean one thing…

Suddenly Rey’s feet were moving forward. With hurried strides she closed the distance between them and practically jumped into his arms.

“You’re here.” She buried her face in his shoulder, arms wound tightly around his neck. “You’re really here, aren’t you?” 

Ben laughed softly in her ear. “You said I could be your date, remember?”

She looked up at him, her face glowing with excitement. “I knew something was different. I could feel it somehow. But how did you get in here?”

“I told the reception desk that I was the son of the CEO, and they added me to the guest list.” A warm smile crossed his face as his eyes swept down her dress. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself.”

Rey was keenly aware of several people watching them, but she didn't care. Unable to resist any longer, she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Your friends are still staring at us,” Ben murmured against her lips.

“I know. Let’s go give you a proper introduction.” Lacing her fingers in between his, she turned and led him towards the bar.

Dinner seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Rey’s friends spent most of the time questioning Ben on everything from his job to his views on local sports teams. He didn’t seem to mind though, even when some of Rose’s questions bordered on the inappropriate side. She watched them all with an amused fascination, still amazed that this was even happening.

The conversation lulled as their dessert plates were being cleared away. Ben turned toward her, his face lined with concern.

"Are you okay? You were pretty quiet during dinner."

"I'm fine." She placed her hand over his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Ben, this whole evening has been wonderful. Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm glad we could be together like this."

"Doesn't it feel kind of weird, though? Meeting my friends, sharing a meal together for the first time..."

"It did at first, but now... it just feels right." He grasped her hand and lifted it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Dance with me?”

She smiled up at him. “Sure, I’d love to.”

They rose from the table and made their way to the dance floor. The band was playing something soft and romantic- perfect for a couple’s first dance. Rey felt a flutter of panic in her stomach as she placed her free hand on Ben's shoulder. She hadn't danced like this in years- what if she stepped on his foot, or did something equally embarrassing? But then his arm wrapped around her waist, and all her concerns seemed to melt away.

They moved together under the dimmed light of the chandeliers, swaying with the music in slow, rhythmic circles. She let out a contended sigh as she followed Ben’s steps around the floor. For the first time all evening, she finally had a moment alone with him.

“So, how long are you in town for?”

“I have to fly back tomorrow night. Unfortunately, I couldn’t get Monday off work on such short notice.”

“Tomorrow night?” she repeated. That wasn't much time at all under normal circumstances. Then again, their relationship was far from normal. She and Ben had been on a dozen dates, but they had never lasted longer than half an hour. Compared to that, a whole night and day with him sounded like a dream.

_What the hell are we going to do with that much time together?_

His hand lifted hers up, twirling her around slowly before pulling her close once more. He gave her a knowing smile, as if he could read her thoughts.

“It’s a pretty short trip, but aside from this party I didn’t make any plans. For the next twenty-four hours, I’m all yours.”

Rey's eyebrows arched, considering the meaning behind his words. _All mine,_ she mused. _I like the sound of that_.

“Do you need a place to stay for tonight?” she offered.

Ben leaned close to whisper in her ear. “Actually, I got a room at this hotel. Do you want to go check it out?”

The invitation and the implications of such a visit were enough to make Rey blush. She had wanted this for weeks. On lonely nights she had dreamed about how it would feel to share a bed with this man. Now that the opportunity was here, she wasn't about to let it pass her by.

The song ended, and their dancing slowed to a stop. Ben held her still, his breath warming her neck, waiting for her answer. 

She leaned into him, her words a husky whisper against his throat. “Do you still want to take this dress off of me?” 

“Yes." His voice strained as his grip tightened on her waist. "And so much more.”

"Then let's get out of here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "Cheek To Cheek" by Fred Astaire


	8. All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lovers. One hotel room. Zero reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING- SMUT AHEAD***
> 
> Please, please PLEASE leave some feedback if you're enjoying the story so far! I would love to hear from you!

_"Oh, your tenderness is paradise_   
_Baby take me there and I _   
_will worship at your feet_   
_You can have my soul to keep"_

It took a few minutes to find Rey’s friends and say goodbye, explaining to them that she would not, in fact, need a ride home. Rose had insisted on getting one last round of drinks before they parted ways. She pulled Rey aside and whispered something in her ear, something that made Rey blush again as she looked helplessly back at Ben.

The hallway outside the ballroom was deserted except for a few staff members cleaning up. Ben led the way towards the hotel elevator, his hand lightly clasping Rey’s as they walked together.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears once they boarded the elevator. Part of him still couldn’t believe this was happening. He had made the last-minute decision to fly down to San Diego on a whim, hoping to surprise Rey and spend some time with her. And even though they had been dating for a while, he hadn’t expected anything in return. Well, he had certainly hoped something would happen, but not expected.

Rey bit her lower lip, eyebrows arching as she glanced up at him. He recognized that look- it usually meant she was planning something devious. Something that usually worked in Ben’s favor.

The elevator doors closed in front of them with a soft ding. They stared at each other in silence, suddenly aware that they had the elevator to themselves. The space between them seemed alive with energy, electrically charged with the potential of everything that could or would happen once they reached the hotel room.

The elevator began to rise, and the tension between them shattered. Ben pressed Rey into a corner, kissing her hungrily. She responded in kind, her fingers hooking into the belt loops on his pants and pulling him closer. He could taste the champagne on her lips as her breath came hot and heavy against his mouth.

Their lips parted for a moment, and she looked up at him with a fierce hunger in her eyes. “Promise you won’t disappear on me tonight?”

He had to smile at that. “I’m not going anywhere. I told you, for the next twenty-four hours-”

“You’re all mine,” she finished. A wicked grin crossed her face, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “And I’m all yours.”

Somehow they made it out of the elevator and onto the ninth floor. They stumbled down the hallway together, still kissing and groping each other. It took every brain cell Ben had to remember his room number and locate the right door. One hand still grasping Rey’s waist, he fished the room key out of his pocket with the other. It wasn’t until he pulled her inside and let the door shut behind them that he realized the room was completely dark.

“Nice room.” She giggled against his chest.

It took a few minutes of fumbling along the wall to find the light switch. Rey’s roaming hands and mouth kept distracting him, and by now they were both keenly aware of the growing arousal in his pants.

The lights finally clicked on, illuminating the room in a soft glow. He grinned down at the woman in his arms. "Better?"

"Much better." Somewhere in between the elevator and the room, Rey had managed to unbutton his shirt and pull the tie loose from his neck. Now that the lights were on, she stood admiring her work.

Ben shrugged out of his jacket and shirt. He caught her hands when they moved to grasp his belt, shaking his head slightly. “Turn around.”

The hint of a smirk crossed Rey's lips, and she did as he asked. Sweeping her hair out of the way, he found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it open. He tugged the dress gently down over her hips, letting it fall to the floor.

His fingers skimmed down either side of her back, marveling at the constellations of freckles on her sun-kissed skin. There was something else there, too- a thin, faded scar about six inches in length that ran almost parallel to her spine.

“What’s this?”

Rey looked over her shoulder at him. “I got in a fight with someone when I was teenager.”

“That must have hurt.” He traced the length of the scar with his thumb.

“It did.” Her smile faltered, eyes lowering to the floor.

Ben could tell by her pained expression that it wasn’t something she wanted to discuss. He understood that feeling all too well. “Are you alright?”

Rey turned to face him, and she was smiling again. “Yes, I’m fine. It’s a story for another time. Okay?”

“Okay.” He bent down to kiss her, cradling her face in his hands. She reached for his belt again, and this time he didn’t try to stop her.

They made their way across the room, shedding the last of their clothes as they went. Ben had never seen Rey completely naked before, and the sight of her lying on the bed nearly took his breath away. His eyes sought to memorize every detail, from her hair splayed out in waves across the pillow to the heat burning in her eyes as she beckoned for him to join her.

He lowered himself down on top of her, propping himself up on his hands and knees. Her skin was soft and warm beneath him, and every inch of his body burned with the desire to touch her, taste her, and do whatever the hell she wanted him to do to her.

Ben claimed her mouth with his, his hair falling in a curtain around their heads. Then his lips moved lower, trailing kisses down her neck and chest. Rey’s breathing hitched as his mouth reached one of her breasts, tongue circling her nipple.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” she panted, her breath coming in short gasps. Her fingers dug into his hair, nails raking across his scalp.

Ben moved to give her other breast equal attention. “How long?”

“I don’t know… probably since that night you showed up shirtless on my bed.”

“Pervert,” he teased. “We weren’t even dating yet.”

Her body shook with laughter. “Yeah, well you made quite the impression.”

His hand slid between her parted thighs, feeling the wetness that already gathered there. Rey’s head tilted to one side, moaning softly against the pillow. He relished the sound, and made it his personal goal to make her moan as often as possible before the night was over.

Ben’s fingers circled back and forth, caressing her skin. His mouth moved further south, kissing his way down her stomach and over her hips. He didn’t stop until his face hovered between her legs. He looked up at her from his new vantage point, past the curves of her body to her eyes that watched him with breathless anticipation. 

His head dipped forward, tongue darting out to taste her. Her thighs jerked in response, her moans growing louder. Taking that as encouragement, his tongue pressed harder, circling her clit while his fingers worked inside her. Down here she tasted as good as her mouth, and he took immense pleasure in pleasing her like this. 

Soon her moans turned to plaintive cries, her hands gripping fistfuls of sheets on either side of her.

“Please,” she pleaded through clenched teeth. “Don’t stop...I’m going to…oh…”

Rey’s mouth gaped open, her head falling back on the pillow. Her back arched, muscles tensing as she reached her climax.

“Ben!”

His name left her lips in a near scream, echoing off the walls and ringing in their ears. Her thighs quivered and twitched, then finally relaxed as the waves of her orgasm passed.

Ben raised his head with a satisfied grin. He gave her a few moments to recover before kissing his way back up to her mouth.

“Mmmm.” She hummed against his lips, her face glowing with dreamy bliss. “That was… amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He tilted his head to study her, trying to gauge her fatigue. “What do you want to do next? We could rest if you want…”

Rey shook her head with a soft smile. “No, I’m not that tired.”

Her hand slid down between them, fingers closing around his manhood. Ben inhaled sharply at her touch, his hands clenching into fists. He hadn't expected that.

“I want more,” Rey whispered. Her hips tilted as she angled him down between her legs. "I want you… inside of me.”

He could only manage a nod in response. Lowering himself slowly, he gently pushed inside her. A shudder of pleasure ran through him, radiating from the base of his spine and spreading downward. He pushed deeper, seeking to fill every inch of her.

This time Rey’s moans were matched by his. They clung to each other, kissing and licking and biting as he thrust inside of her with slow, deliberate strokes. Her fingers tugged at his hair and scratched down his back, all while she urged him to go harder, go faster. And he was happy to oblige.

"Rey..." He pitched forward with a groan, words failing him. God, this felt so good that he never wanted to stop. And yet, he knew he wouldn't last much longer if they kept this up.

She nodded in understanding. “I know. Me too.”

Her legs wrapped around his waist, the muscles in her core clenching down on him. It was enough to send him over the edge. He thrust as deep as he could one last time, a low moan escaping his lips. Her body trembled under his as they came together.

They lay still for a few minutes, their ragged breaths the only sounds disturbing the silence between them. Ben settled his head on Rey's chest, listening to her heart beat in time with his.

“Ben?” She asked finally.

“Yeah?”

“I think we can rest now.”

He managed a weak laugh. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "Holy Ghost" by Børns


	9. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shares childhood memories with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING- SMUT & ANGST AHEAD***
> 
> ***CONTAINS REFERENCE TO CHILD ABUSE***
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please, please, PLEASE let me know in the comments below! I would love to hear from you!

_“You're the courage when I fade  
Take a look at what we've made  
But here we are  
After all the messes and confessions  
To the scars  
That we never really owned as ours”_ _  
_

  
  


The first thing Rey noticed upon waking was the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. She sat up reluctantly, lifting one hand to shield her eyes. Her mind, still drowsy from slumber, struggled to comprehend why her bedroom looked so different.

Wait- this wasn’t her apartment. This was a hotel room.

Confusion seized her for a few moments, and then she registered the body sleeping next to her.

_Ben_. He was still here, with her. 

The events of last night came back to her in a slow, dreamy haze. The party, the dancing, and everything after… it had been the perfect evening. And she had Ben to thank for that.

She sank back under the blankets and snuggled close to him. Her hand reached out instinctively to brush a lock of hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that she hesitated to wake him. But her fingers drifted irresistibly down the side of his face, along the line of his jaw and over his plush lips. 

Ben stirred at her touch, his body rolling towards her. His brows furrowed, perplexed at first, and then his eyes focused on her.

“Rey.” He breathed her name softly, surprise and relief washing over his face. Apparently he couldn’t believe she was still here either. His hand came up to caress her face, fingers combing gently through her tousled hair.

“Good morning.” She inched forward to kiss him, savoring the taste of his lips, the smell of his skin. It had been a long, long time since she’d woken up next to someone, and _damn_, she could get used to spending every morning with this man.

Ben’s hand drifted down her waist, humming with approval when he found nothing but bare skin.

“You’re still naked,” he remarked with a boyish grin.

Rey’s lips quirked at his statement of the obvious. She didn’t have any clothes aside from the dress, bra and underwear that lay discarded on the far side of the room. And after last night’s activities, she hadn’t bothered to leave the bed long enough to put anything back on.

Ben’s fingertips ghosted over a particular spot on her hip, and she jolted away with a yelp.

“Hey, that tickles!”

“What? You mean _this_?”

He grabbed for her hip again, and she struggled to fight him off. They ended up wrestling together in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Somehow she got her leg hitched around his waist, and she rolled on top of him. She pinned his hands down on either side of his head, her fingers lacing in between his.

“Had enough?” She smiled triumphantly down at him.

He shook his head with a soft laugh. “Enough of you? Never.”

“Good.” Rey dipped forward to kiss him, her tongue gliding playfully along his lower lip. “Because you’re naked too, and I’m not done with you yet.”

Ben’s breath came out in a low hiss as her thigh brushed against his growing arousal. She shifted her weight a little and moved to guide him inside of her. Then she released his hands and sat up, pushing in slowly to accommodate every inch of him.

“Dammit, Rey….” He grasped her waist with a low moan.

She liked the way her name sounded on his lips- somewhere between a curse and a prayer. Her hips swayed back and forth, sliding along the length of his manhood. Again and again she bore down on him, her speed increasing as the pleasure built within her.

Ben’s body tensed beneath her- he was getting close. He pulled her knees forward, just enough to change the angle. One thrust hit the spot deep within her, and a wave of ecstasy crashed down on them both.

Rey leaned forward onto his chest, panting and sweaty and deliciously sore.

"So, we've got all day until your flight leaves tonight. Any ideas on what you'd like to do next?"

He gave her an amused grin as his fingers trailed lightly down her back. "How about a shower?"

After a quick shower they got dressed, packed up Ben's suitcase and checked out of the hotel. He still had a rental car for the rest of the day, which gave them the freedom to go anywhere in the city. The first stop they made was Rey's apartment so she could change out of her party dress. Then it was off to brunch at a coastal restaurant in La Jolla. As they looked out over the sparkling blue water of the Pacific Ocean, Ben suggested a trip down to the beach was in order.

Tourmaline Beach was a bit of a hidden gem, known mostly to local surfers. Located just south of La Jolla, the beach was a wide strand of rocks and sand nestled at the base of a huge cliff. The bright blue sky was dotted with large puffy clouds, creating a picturesque scene, and yet there were only a few towels spread out on the beach.

“There’s hardly anyone here,” Rey observed as they walked barefoot in the sand.

“Yeah, it doesn’t get very crowded here.” Ben stopped just before reaching the water. His features softened for a moment, his eyes lost in a memory Rey couldn’t see. The chill ocean breeze ruffled through his hair and tugged at his sweater, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I used to come to this beach a lot when I was in high school. It was a good place to study, or to just get away from life for a while.”

She watched him in silence, trying to picture what he must have been like as a teenager. Young and innocent, without the worries that he carried now. The way she used to be.

Her own teenage memories lingered in the back of her mind. The most prominent ones were dark images tinged with loneliness, anger and pain.

_You have to tell him._

Ben’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

He took her hand and led her away from the water, towards the cliff. They walked north, stepping carefully over washed up rocks and seaweed. Finally he stopped in front of a narrow gap in the cliff face. “Are you claustrophobic?”

“No, why?” Her eyes narrowed as she grasped what he was suggesting. “You’re not saying we can actually fit in there?”

Ben answered her with an open shrug and a lopsided grin. “Trust me.”

Rey watched him shimmy sideways into the crevice, then disappear from view. She followed cautiously, pressing her arms to her sides so they wouldn’t get scraped on the rock. The gap widened after a few steps, and she found she could proceed more comfortably. Another dozen steps and the gap opened into a cavernous chamber the size of her living room. Here there was nothing but sand and rock, and the cloudy sky peeking through a gap high above them.

“Wow,” she remarked, genuinely impressed. “Is this your secret hideout?”

“It used to be.” Ben’s eyebrows arched suggestively. “But now...we could share it if you want.”

He approached her slowly, and she felt a familiar heat spreading across her cheeks. God, she wanted to kiss him. And judging by the way he was looking at her, he wanted to do much more than that. Thoughts of repeating this morning's performance stirred in her mind. But she also felt a nagging presence in her brain, and a voice that wouldn’t be silenced.

_You HAVE to tell him._

Rey hugged her arms protectively over her chest, as if they could ward off what was coming. "Ben… we need to talk."

His demeanor changed from flirty to serious in a fraction of a second. “What’s wrong?”

She pursed her lips, still hesitating. “I need to tell you about something that happened to me. About something that I’ve done. You trusted me with the secrets of your past, and I want to trust you with mine.”

Ben placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly. “You don’t need to tell me anything if you’re not ready."

“I know, I just… please listen.” She took a deep breath to steady herself. There was no going back now.

“I never really knew my parents- they died when I was a little girl. So I grew up with my uncle instead. He was alright at first, but he drank a lot, and over the years that became a problem. By the time I became a teenager he started having these drunken fits, where he’d yell at me and curse my parents for leaving him with such a burden.”

Her hands clenched over the back of her arms, fingernails biting into the skin. The pain of these memories had dulled over the years, but every word she spoke felt like picking at the scab of something that had never fully healed.

“I was seventeen when things came to a head. One night I stood my ground during one of his tirades. I told him he was a pathetic excuse for a human being, and I’d rather live on the street than with him. I was on my way upstairs to grab my things when he came at me with a knife…”

Rey’s eyes fell to the sand at their feet. They burned with the sting of tears, but she refused to let them fall. Uncle Plutt didn’t deserve her tears.

“He’s the one who gave you the scar on your back." Ben spoke through clenched teeth, and she didn’t need to look at him to know what he was feeling. Underneath his sympathy for her she felt a simmering rage, a blind hatred of the man who had abused her for most of her childhood. 

She gave a small nod. “He said he was going to kill me. I was so scared. I kicked at his legs, and he fell down, all the way down the stairs…”

Her body trembled under the weight of her confession, and her mouth suddenly felt dry. Behind her closed eyes she could see the knife in her uncle’s hand, the banister covered in her blood, and finally his body lying in a twisted heap at the bottom of the stairs.

“I killed him,” she spat out. “I didn’t mean to, but he’s dead because of me.”

The words echoed across the chamber and back to her. Rey’s cheeks felt wet from the tears she had promised not to cry. She was a shaking, sniffling mess, but she didn’t care. The truth was out now, and that felt strangely liberating.

“Everyone kept saying it wasn’t my fault. The police said it was an accident, and my friends said he deserved it. But I still felt like a murderer, and no one else seemed to understand that.”

Ben didn’t say anything at first. Instead he pulled her gently towards him, and she melted into his arms. She buried her face in his sweater, her hands clinging to him like he was her lifeline. His chest was warm against her, his heartbeat steady. She focused on that, and soon her trembling body relaxed.

“Rey.” His voice was low and soothing as his lips brushed the top of her head. “I understand. You know that I do.”

She peered up at him and wiped the tears from her face. “I know.”

He kissed her forehead softly, then bent to kiss her cheek. “So we both have issues with our pasts. That’s okay, because now we have each other. We’ll get through these things together.”

_Together_. Rey’s mouth curved into the beginnings of a smile. Then she hooked her arms around Ben’s neck and kissed him. It was forceful and sloppy, but in that moment she couldn’t think of a better reply.

_I love you._ His words entered unspoken into her mind as he returned her embrace. The flood of warmth and affection emanating from him was so intense that it made her heart want to burst. 

_I love you too. So much_.

They stayed at the beach for a few hours, lost in the cave and in each other. By the time they left the sun was sinking towards the horizon, painting the cliffs with an orange glow.

Ben dropped Rey off at her apartment on his way to the airport. It was a bittersweet farewell, but she didn't feel too discouraged. Things felt different between them now, and the connection they shared felt stronger than ever. Besides, their parting was only temporary. The next time she wanted to see him, he was only a drink away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- “Honeybee” by The Head and the Heart
> 
> Tourmaline Beach is a real place. The secret cave is not :-)


	10. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries something new, and Rey sees something disturbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING- ANGST AHEAD***
> 
> If you like this chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave your thoughts in the comments below! Your feedback gives me life :-)

_“__And I wonder  
_ _When I sing along with you_  
_If everything could ever feel this real forever_  
_If anything could ever be this good again”_

"I still can't believe you've never done this before."

"No one's ever offered."

"Okay, well just lie down and try to relax. I’ll go easy on you."

Ben cast a skeptical glance over his shoulder. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

Rey sat at the foot of the bed, her lips curving into a devilish grin while she doused her hands in lotion. She was enjoying this way too much, and they hadn’t even started yet.

It had been a few weeks since his brief trip to San Diego, and their relationship was settling into a comfortable routine. They called each other frequently to catch up on each other’s lives, and to make plans for their next date. Since their physical time together was limited, it made for some interesting scenarios.

Rey learned during one of their phone conversations that Ben had never received a back massage before. It amused her so much that she insisted on giving him one. So here he was, lying face down on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. It was a little unfair considering she was still fully clothed, but he didn’t want to waste time debating with her.

The mattress shifted as she clambered on top of him, positioning her knees to straddle his hips.

“Alright, here we go. Let me know if you feel pain anywhere.”

Rey placed her palms against his lower back and slowly pushed upwards. It was a peculiar sensation, but not an unpleasant one. Then her fingers began to knead his skin, circling the muscles on either side of his spine. Ben flinched when her thumb dug under his right shoulder blade, and suddenly he understood what she meant by painful spots.

“Holy shit,” he breathed.

“That’s a knot,” she explained. “You’ve got a lot of tension there. Let me see if I can help with that.”

She worked her palm against the offending muscle, pressing and releasing over and over until the pain eased. He let out a relieved sigh, his body relaxing once more. This was actually starting to feel pretty good.

“Better?” There was no mistaking the smugness in her voice.

“Yeah,” he conceded. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“I knew a guy in college who majored in physical therapy. He taught me a few things.”

Ben said nothing, but his face twitched a little with jealousy. He didn’t want to imagine another man’s hands running over Rey’s skin like this…

Rey giggled and placed a reassuring kiss on the tip of his ear. “Relax, he was just a friend. And he was gay, so he never saw me topless.”

“Oh,” he murmured, feeling slightly placated. “Ok.”

Her hands slid up to his broad shoulders, nimble fingers massaging the base of his neck. He let out a strained groan as she effortlessly coaxed his muscles into submission. She was way too good at this.

“Had enough?” she purred into his ear. Her hips wriggled suggestively, her pelvis rubbing against his tailbone.

The words had a nostalgic ring to them- the last time she asked that, they had been naked together in a hotel bed. Ben took that as his cue and rolled onto his back. Rey laughed and almost lost her balance, but she managed to stay perched on top of him. He sat up and pulled her close, capturing her mouth with a hungry kiss.

They broke apart several moments later, panting breathlessly against each other. He slid one hand up her back, his fingers already working to unfasten her bra.

“Take your shirt off,” he commanded with a sly grin. “It’s your turn for a massage.”

Three days later, Ben pulled into a gas station on his way home. He was already in a foul mood because his boss had asked him to stay an hour later than usual. Then, once he finally left work, he saw the gas tank in his car was damn near empty.

The only bright spot to this evening was that he had a date with Rey. He checked his watch while he filled up the tank- only ten minutes left to get home and start drinking. His apartment was a few miles away- if he hurried he could still make it on time. 

Something caught his eye when he placed the gas nozzle back in its holster. Or rather, someone. It was a tall, lanky man standing near a motorcycle two pumps down. His arms were covered with tattoos, one of them a familiar spiked wheel. It was the symbol for Snoke’s gang.

_Shit_.

He hadn’t heard anything from the gang since Hux and Snoke went to prison last year, but they probably still held a grudge against him for his part in their leader’s arrest.

Ben ducked quietly back into his car. The lanky man hadn’t noticed him yet, and he wasn’t about to draw attention to himself. He started his car and pulled back onto the main road, keeping one cautious eye on the rear view mirror.

After a few uneventful blocks he finally allowed himself to relax. He’d be home soon, and once Rey was in his arms he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else.

His cell phone rang from the center console, its display lighting up the interior of his car. He picked it up and pressed the speaker button.

“Hello?”

Silence.

“Hello?” He checked the phone display as he pulled up to a red traffic light. The number wasn’t familiar, but the grating voice that finally answered was.

“It’s Hux. I have some news for you.”

His voice made Ben’s fingers tighten on the steering wheel, and a familiar knot of anger began to twist into his gut. This evening just kept getting worse.

“What do you want?” The words came out in a low growl, a warning that his former friend ought to recognize.

“Snoke is dead,” Hux announced bluntly. “Apparently there was a brawl at the prison, and he was severely injured.”

Ben blinked stupidly at his phone as the words sunk in._ Snoke is dead._ They should have filled him with joy and a sense of vengeance, but instead he just felt a bitter emptiness. The death of a crime boss wouldn’t bring his father back. And it didn’t erase the shame and guilt that still gnawed at him for his own deeds.

Something was wrong about this whole conversation. Hux never gave out information unless it served his own purposes. What could he possibly have to gain from sharing this with him? 

“Why are you telling me this?” Ben demanded.

There was a pause on the other line. “I thought you’d want to know. Call it a favor from an old friend.”

He could hear the pretentious sneer in the man’s voice, and his suspicions only intensified.

“Naturally, I had to step in as the new leader,” Hux continued. “So I guess I have you to thank for that.”

“Great. Thank me by never calling this number again.”

The traffic light finally turned green. There were no cars ahead of him- the whole block was strangely deserted. Ben stepped on the gas pedal, easing his car forward. He looked down to hang up his phone, and in that precious second he failed to see the truck appearing from the right side of the intersection.

When he looked up it was too late. The truck sped towards him, slamming into his car with a sickening crunch.

He only had time to think of one word before the darkness took him.

_Rey_…

Rey seated herself on her couch, one hand curling around a glass of tequila. It wasn’t her liquor of choice, but she was out of wine so it would have to do. Finn had given her a bottle of tequila for her birthday, insisting that it was “sipping tequila” and not the “cheap stuff” they had taken shots of at the bar. She took a sip of the amber liquid, noting that it was indeed smoother and more flavorful. Another few sips and her belly started to feel warm.

Her eyes cast around the room, waiting to feel that telltale stillness in the air. Ben should appear any moment now.

She waited another minute, maybe two. Still no Ben. Was their connection not working?

Rey was about to have another drink when she felt something. It was an odd, unsettling feeling in her stomach, like nausea mixed with anxiety.

Something was wrong.

She stood up and crossed the room to retrieve her cell phone. If Ben wasn’t showing up, she’d have to call him the old fashioned way. She was almost there when the roiling discomfort in her gut turned into a stabbing pain.

Rey stumbled with a gasp, her face twisted in agony. One hand grasped a chair for support while the other wrapped protectively around her stomach. The pain only increased, spreading like fire to her chest and limbs. The room darkened and the floor rushed up to meet her...

_Twisted metal. Broken glass. Long lighted poles that looked like street lamps, but they were sideways. Everything was sideways. The air smelled like smoke and gasoline, and the pain was unbearable. _

_At the edge of her vision she spotted a black leather seat and a curved, cracked window. She was sitting in a car- or at least, what used to be a car._

_Heavy footsteps approached, and a dark figure appeared outside the window. A man with red hair crouched down, peering into the wreckage with an eerie smile._

_“Goodbye, Solo. Give my regards to your father.”_

_The man’s face vanished as he stood and walked away._

_Solo? Why did that sound familiar? She blinked slowly, her eyes drifting over to catch a reflection in the rear view mirror. There was a man slumped against the driver’s side door. He was covered in blood._

_Rey’s jaw gaped open in horror, her heart dropping from her chest at the sight of him. _

_“Ben?” _

_He didn’t move. Either he was unconscious, or… no, he couldn’t be... _

_There was a shrill wailing in the distance- the sound of a siren. She reached for Ben, but her vision blurred, and the scene dissolved once more…_

“BEN!”

Rey woke up crying out his name. She was lying on the floor of her apartment, dazed and breathless with tears running down her face. The pain was mercifully fading, but her heart was still racing. Surely it had just been a dream, some sort of tequila-induced nightmare. But it felt so real…

She struggled to her feet, finally reaching her phone on the kitchen counter. Her hands shook as she dialed his number.

“Please, please, pick up,” Rey pleaded with the phone as she paced the floor, her panic growing as it continued to ring.

“Hey, it’s Ben. Leave a message and I might call back-“

She hung up, waited a moment, and then tried again.

“Hey, it’s Ben. Leave a message-“

“Fuck!” Rey continued pacing, crushing the phone to her chest. What could she do now?

She called again. She texted him. She drank more tequila in a frantic attempt to open the connection again. The more time passed, the more she felt certain that what she had seen was real. Ben was unconscious, or worse, and there was no way for her to communicate with him. Finally, she called Rose, who listened patiently as she hysterically sobbed out her situation.

“He’s hurt, and he’s all alone,” she concluded dejectedly. “But he’s a thousand miles away and I don’t know what else I can do to help him.”

“Okay, I have two suggestions,” Rose replied. “First- take a deep a breath and calm the hell down. You can’t save anyone if you hyperventilate yourself into a stupor. Second, didn’t you say his mother was your boss or something? Maybe she could help.”

Rey ceased her pacing and forced herself to breathe as instructed. “Well, she’s the CEO, not my direct supervisor. I don’t have her contact information, but maybe I could stop by her office in person tomorrow…”

She trailed off as her brain snagged on a wild possibility. _In person._ Of course.

“Actually, I’ve got a better plan.”

“Ok, great,” answered Rose. “What is it?”

Well, it was more of a desperate, reckless plan, but the very thought of executing it made her heart flutter with the stirrings of hope.

“I’m going to fly up to Seattle first thing tomorrow. Wherever he is, I’ll find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "Everlong" by The Foo Fighters
> 
> Only two chapters left! I'm trying to update every two weeks, but that's adjustable based on my job's workload.


	11. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sets off to find Ben and gets some unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest yet because of ALL THE FEELS
> 
> ***Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment and/or kudos. I would love to hear from you!***

_“Here I am, give me something I could follow  
So I can find my way out from the shadows  
Raise your voice cause the time is now or never  
And if we have to fall, we'll fall together”_

Rey’s first trip out of state was already off to a rough start. She felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally, from staying up past midnight worrying about Ben. Then there was the hangover headache that stabbed mercilessly against her skull, intensified by the bright lights of the airport terminal. By the time she cleared the security screening and found the correct gate for her flight, she was tempted to crawl into the nearest corner and pass out.

She sank down into a chair instead, hugging her backpack to her chest. It was hastily packed with a week’s worth of clothes and some toiletries. She had no idea how long she’d be gone, but she hoped it would be enough. Once she landed in Seattle she’d start her search at local hospitals and go from there. Hopefully the siren she heard in her vision meant that an ambulance had rescued Ben in time…

She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears that had become too familiar over the last twelve hours. _I’ll find him,_ she reminded herself. _He’ll be okay. He has to be._

“Good morning, Rey.”

She opened her eyes to see an older woman standing before her. Her graying brown hair was arranged in a braid that looped around her head like a crown, and her eyes were warm and comforting. It took a moment for Rey to recognize who she was- they had only met once or twice in the last five years.

It was Leia Organa-Solo, CEO of Yavin Industries. Ben’s mother.

Rey’s mouth gaped open in surprise, then shut immediately. Her posture straightened as her brain defaulted to workplace protocol.

“G-Good morning, Mrs. Organa-Solo.”

The woman held up a hand with a gentle smile. “Please, call me Leia. May I sit with you?”

She nodded, and Leia lowered herself gracefully into the seat next to her.

“So, it looks like we’re both headed to Seattle. I assume you’re going to see my son also?”

Rey’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. _This woman signs my paychecks, and here I am, sleeping with her son behind her back_…

“How… how did you know?”

“I saw you dancing with him at the employee party. You two looked so happy together.” Leia’s wistful smile faded, her expression a mixture of concern and regret. “Ben and I haven’t spoken much since his father passed away, so I didn’t wish to intrude. But last night, when the hospital called, I knew I had to go to him.”

Rey’s breath hitched in her throat. Someone _had_ found him after all. But in the vision last night, there had been so much blood…

“Is he alright? I heard about the car crash, but I don’t know what happened after…” She trailed off, fighting back tears once more.

Leia paused for a few moments, and the wait was agonizing for Rey. Finally the woman met her gaze, and she could see her eyes were wet too.

“He has a few broken ribs and some lacerations, but there doesn’t seem to be any internal bleeding. The doctor’s main concern is the head trauma- he hasn’t regained consciousness yet.”

Rey let out a deep, shuddering breath. She was no medical expert, but Ben’s condition sounded far from promising. She wouldn’t be in Seattle for another three hours, and there was nothing she could do until then.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Leia placed a reassuring hand over hers. They shared a knowing glance, drawing strength from each other.

“Have courage, Rey. We can’t lose hope yet.”

Ben opened his eyes to a gray world full of mist and shadows. The pain from the car crash had miraculously vanished, as had all of his injuries. Was he dead now, and stuck in some sort of purgatory?

He turned slowly to observe his surroundings, looking for any clues that would give him an answer. But every direction looked the same- there were no landmarks, no recognizable features.

“Hello?” His voice echoed across the shadowscape, reverberating into the distance. Nothing answered.

Ben took a cautious step forward, and then another. The mist swirled around him, feeling cool and moist against his skin. If this was the afterlife, it was awfully dull. Surely there would be other people here, or a guide, or something.

He kept walking forward, eyes and ears straining to detect any signs of life. The mist seemed to thin out, and after a few minutes he saw a dim shape ahead of him. His pace quickened, closing the distance with a dozen long strides. Finally the mist cleared, revealing an older man sitting on a gray stone bench.

The man raised his head, and the face of his father looked up at him.

Ben froze, his breath leaving him in a ragged gasp. If his heart hadn’t stopped already, this would certainly do the trick.

“Hey kid, long time no see.” Han gave him a lopsided grin and gestured to the space next to him. “Why don’t you sit down? We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Rey had never seen so much green in a city before. She gazed out of the taxi’s window, marveling at the towering pine and cedar trees that sprang up everywhere, bracketing the freeways and wedged in between houses. The midday sky was bruised with storm clouds, and the scattering of rain drops only made the landscape seem more lush, more vibrant.

“What do you think of Seattle so far?” Leia observed her from across the cab, the corners of her eyes crinkling with amusement.

“It’s lovely,” Rey answered. “I grew up loving palm trees and sunshine, but this is a different sort of beauty.”

_I can see why Ben likes living up here_, she added silently.

The taxi dropped them off at the hospital, where they hurried inside the visitor’s entrance. A receptionist at the front desk signed them in and directed them to the appropriate floor.

Rey’s stomach churned uneasily as they wandered down white hallways that smelled like disinfectant. She’d only been to a hospital once in her life, after her fight with Uncle Plutt, and it was not a pleasant memory.

They met a nurse outside of Ben’s room, who briefed them on his current status with the calm manner of someone who saw life and death on a weekly basis. “The doctor will stop by shortly to discuss the details. You can visit for a while if you’d like.”

The nurse excused herself and left to attend to her other patients. Leia took a deep breath, as if mentally bracing herself, then stepped into Ben’s room. Rey entered behind her, stopping at the threshold to let out a horrified gasp.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Ben lying unconscious on the hospital bed, his face pale and drawn. A large bandage slanted over his right cheek, and another was visible on his chest beneath the hospital gown. His left arm was connected to an IV drip, and a blood pressure cuff relayed his vital signs to a monitor that stood in the corner of the room. It broke her heart to see him clinging to life like this.

_He needs my help._ Rey felt a strange tremor in her mind, a shivering sensation through their bond that emphasized how much danger he was in. There was something important she needed to do here, but she couldn’t figure out what.

Leia approached the bed carefully, her face contorted with grief and sorrow.

“Ben.” Her voice trembled as she gripped the edge of the bed. “I know we haven’t been on the best of terms lately, but whatever happened in the past… you’re still my son. Come back to us. Please.”

There was a knock at the doorway, and both women turned to see a man in a white doctor’s coat. “Mrs. Organa-Solo, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Leia answered with a solemn nod. She gave Rey a weak smile and followed the doctor out of the room.

Rey waited until they were both gone, then grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed. The bond stirred in her mind again, and she couldn’t ignore it any longer. Sitting down in the chair, she reached out to clasp Ben’s hand in hers. His skin was cold and clammy, but she could feel the faint pulse underneath that reminded her there was still was hope for him.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on his pulse. The connection between them usually opened when they were drinking, when they were both relaxed and uninhibited. She had to push all of her doubts and worries away, and just focus on him.

_Ben…I’m here, let me help you…_

The air shifted around Rey, and suddenly she was… somewhere else. She opened her eyes to see a dim, featureless landscape. There was mist everywhere, and she could only see a few feet ahead of her. She turned slowly in a circle, but there was nothing else here, nothing but mist and shadows.

“Hello?” she called out into the fog. “Is anyone there?”

Nothing answered. She swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting back the urge to panic. Her hands clenched over her heart as she struggled to regain her focus.

_Ben. I’m here to help Ben._

Something warm pressed against her skin. Rey looked down to see a red string tied around her wrist. It was glowing, but the heat it emanated didn’t hurt her. Eyes wide in wonder, she lifted her wrist and observed the string trailed away from her, off into the mists.

“Am I supposed to follow this string?” she wondered aloud. “Will it lead me to where Ben is?”

The glowing string began to pulse against her, its rhythm slow and repetitive like a heartbeat. 

“Alright, then.” She grasped the trail of thread with her free hand, then followed its glow into the mists.

Ben felt like he had been talking to his father for hours. Of course, there was no way to tell how time passed in this strange place. When he asked where they were, Han had explained they were somewhere between worlds, that Ben was stranded halfway between life and death.

They talked of their past together, both the bitter and the sweet. Ben’s guilt over Han’s death loomed like a mountain between them at first, but after a long discussion the two men reached an understanding about it.

“You don’t need to worry about me anymore, kid. Just move on with your life. Find something that makes it worth living. ”

“I’ll try,” Ben answered. He raked his fingers absentmindedly through his hair, and suddenly his thoughts turned to Rey. What was she up to right now? Hopefully she wasn’t mad at him for missing out on their date.

Something warm touched his forearm. He looked down to see a string looped around his wrist. Its red glow seemed to pulse with a slow, steady rhythm.

“What’s this string for? It wasn’t there earlier.” He held up his wrist to show his father.

Han flashed him another grin, then rose to his feet. “Looks like your ride’s here.” 

Rey had been walking for a while- maybe half an hour if she had to guess. It was impossible to tell time in this gloomy place. Fear and doubt lingered in the back of her mind, but she stubbornly refused to let them deter her. She was in this place for a reason, and she wouldn’t stop until she found Ben.

The mists ahead of her began to dissipate. She thought it was just her imagination at first, but then a shape appeared, something that grew more defined with every step.

Two figures were standing in front of a bench. Her heart raced with anticipation as the mists gave way to her hurried strides, and she finally discerned their features. The first figure was an older man with gray hair and warm hazel eyes. The second one was tall with dark hair, the other end of the red string tied around his wrist-

“Ben!” His name tore loose from her lips in a joyful cry.

He turned to face her, eyes wide in disbelief. She ran to him, tears of joy streaming down her face, and when he caught her in his arms it was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. They stood wrapped in each other’s embrace, tangled in red string, laughing and kissing and trying to talk all at the same time:

“Rey, what are you doing here?”

“I’m so glad I found you, I was so scared-“

“How _did_ you find me?”

“I don’t know, one moment we were in the hospital and then-“

“Wait, what?”

Rey heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was the older man, who was standing next to them now. The more she looked at him, the more familiar he seemed, but she couldn’t recall meeting him before.

“Look, you’re sort of on a time limit here. I suggest you escape now, and hug later.”

Ben’s arms loosened around her as he solemnly met the man’s gaze. “Dad…”

_Dad? _Rey blinked, eyes shifting between the two men as realization dawned on her. _Oh_.

Ben’s father smiled back at him. “I know. See you around, kid.”

He turned to leave, and the gray world seemed to blur around them. Rey held on tightly to Ben as everything faded to black…

Ben opened his eyes, and the world slowly came back into focus. He was lying in a hospital bed, his limbs stiff and aching. It felt like a truck had rolled over him, and he knew that wasn’t far from the truth.

He glanced down and found Rey slumped over a chair, her arms stretched out to grasp his right hand. Her eyes fluttered open as if on cue, and she greeted him with a radiant smile.

“Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "Fall Together" by Temper Trap
> 
> I'm not a medical expert, so I apologize if the hospital scenes are a bit vague.
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!! I hope you're as excited as I am!


	12. Something Worth Living For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING- SMUT AHEAD*** (because it's the last chapter and I couldn't resist)
> 
> I want to give a huge THANK YOU to every single person who has read, shared, and left comments/kudos for this fic. I feel honored to be part of such a supportive community, and your encouragement is sincerely appreciated.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think of the ending by posting feedback in the comments below. I would love to hear from you!

__"_We're on top of the world  
_ _We're on top of the world now darling, __  
so don't let go_  
_And oh, we got time_  
_Yeah, we got love  
_ _So darling just swear you'll stay  
__right by my side."_

Ben had to stay at the hospital for another twenty-four hours. Rey was in his room during most of that time, keeping him company and taking occasional naps on the couch.

The only times Rey willingly left his side were when Leia appeared in the doorway. She would make an excuse about needing food or fresh air and leave the two of them alone to talk. It was awkward at first- Ben hadn’t been prepared to speak with his mother any more than he’d been prepared to see his father in the world between worlds. But after a few strained conversations they managed to smooth things out between them.

“I got these for you,” Leia said as she placed a bag of new clothes on the chair next to him. “So you’ll have something clean to wear when you go home.”

Ben wanted to remind his mother that he was in his thirties and could buy his own clothes, but instead he thanked her and accepted the gift. Besides, the clothes he had from the car crash were probably too dirty and bloody to salvage anyway.

“Unfortunately I have to fly home tonight,” Leia continued. “Yavin has a few large projects in development right now, and they all require my approval. But maybe, once you’re feeling better, you could give me a call?”

She was trying to give him space, and leaving it up to him to make the next move. He could appreciate that.

"I will. Have a safe flight."

She turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway to give him a tentative smile. “Rey’s sweet, and I can see how much she cares for you. I’m glad you two found each other.”

“Okay, thanks. Have a good weekend.” Rey ended the call as she and Ben approached the door to his apartment. With all the hectic events over the last few days, she made sure to keep in touch with her boss to update him on her absence from work.

Ben pushed the door open and led her inside. “What did he say?”

“Well, since it’s already Thursday, he’s fine with me taking tomorrow off too.” Her eyes followed Ben as she set her backpack down on the couch. He was standing with his back to her, and she couldn’t sense his emotions through their bond. She’d assumed he would want to spend time with her now that he was out of the hospital, but maybe that had just been wishful thinking on her part.

“I could stay through the weekend if you want,” Rey offered, her eyes lowering to the floor. “I can help with your recovery, get you ice packs or groceries or whatever you need, and fly back Sunday night. Or if you want some time alone, that’s fine too. I know four days together is a long time…”

She trailed off as she realized Ben was now standing in front of her. When her eyes met his she saw something wild there, and she could tell that fetching groceries was the _last_ thing he wanted her to do right now. 

“Four days… is not nearly enough.”

His hands gripped her shoulders, and suddenly she was pressed up against the wall. The kiss he gave her was hungry and fierce, and her body responded instantly. Her lips parted with a sigh as she leaned into him, fingers tangling into his hair. _Yes_, something deep inside her was singing, _I want this, I want more.._.

His knee drove between her legs and pressed hard, the friction making her moan against his mouth. He gripped her waist and lifted her up-

-then let out a pained grunt and set her down again. He backed away a few steps, cursing and wrapping one arm protectively over his broken ribs.

“Shit,” Rey gasped. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ben assured her, but he couldn’t hide the grimace on his face. “I guess the meds from the hospital are wearing off.”

The pain in his voice made her wince with guilt. The doctor had advised against any strenuous physical activity, and if they weren't careful he was going to end up back in the hospital. 

“Let me see.” She stepped towards him with a look that brooked no argument and reached for his flannel shirt. Her fingers unfastened the top button and carefully worked their way down from there. He watched her silently, staring down at her as if spellbound.

Rey gently peeled the shirt off him and let it drop to the floor. She bit her lip as her eyes drifted down his torso. She’d already seen the large bandage on his chest, but she hadn’t known about the second one on his right side, just above his hip. Then there were the bruises- large blue and purple splotches that covered his ribs like a watercolor painting.

“You’re lucky to be alive," she murmured. "I saw the crash- it could have been so much worse.”

"Rey." He lifted one hand to her chin, tilting it up so she could meet his gaze. “It’s alright-”

"Ben, you almost _died._” Her voice cracked on the word. It was something she'd thought often in the last few days, but she'd never had the courage to say it aloud. Her memories from the night of the crash were still so raw and painful that they threatened to overwhelm her.

“I know,” he whispered, his features softening. His free hand took hers and placed it on his chest, pressing it flat so she could feel his heartbeat against her palm. “But I didn’t, thanks to you.”

“But what if-“

“Shhh.” He silenced her with a kiss. She could feel him through their bond, sending her all the love and comfort he could muster. _I’m here. I’ll be okay, I promise._

"You better be," she replied aloud, giving him a weak smile. "Come on." 

She took his hand and led him across the apartment, towards his bedroom.

Ben followed Rey into his bedroom, watching her with an amused grin. "What are you doing?"

“Taking care of you,” she replied simply. She gestured towards the foot of the bed. "Sit down." 

He did as she asked, and she moved to stand in front of him. Her fingers gripped the hem of her shirt and she pulled it up over her head. She let out a shaky breath, her hands coming up to cradle his face. It wasn't like her to hesitate like this, but this time felt different somehow, like the car crash had changed something in both of them. 

Rey surged forward to kiss him, her fingers curling into his hair once more. Something was growing inside her- underneath her fading fears Ben could sense a primal desire, a desperate hunger that was burning to be sated. He kissed her back, returning her passion with his own. 

“I want you,” she panted against his mouth, her tongue dragging against his upper lip. “I want you so fucking bad. But I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her words stoked a fire within him. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. All he wanted to do was throw her onto the bed and spend the rest of the day worshiping her, but his injuries wouldn’t allow it. He’d have to take what he could get for now, and make it up to her when he could.

Ben’s mouth moved down her throat, seeking to kiss everywhere he could reach. His fingers worked to unzip her jeans, pulling them down her legs until she could kick them off the rest of the way. Then he slid his hands up her bare thighs and reached around to grab her ass.

Rey pitched forward with a gasp, nails digging into his shoulders. “Dammit, Ben…”

“You saved me,” he growled against her chest, his mouth exploring the valley between her breasts. “And once I’m fully healed, I’ll show you just how grateful I am.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she answered. “But for now, I need you to lie down.”

It was a little difficult to tug Ben’s pants and briefs off once he was lying down, but Rey managed to do it with his assistance. Once they were rid of all remaining clothes she settled her knees between his legs, propping herself up with her hands so she wasn’t putting any weight on him.

Ben stared up at her naked form with a boyish smile. “Is this what you meant by taking care of me?”

“Maybe.” She grinned and placed her lips on his chest, trailing kisses down to his navel. “Fortunately for you, your injuries don’t extend below the belt.”

“Yeah, well-“ His reply was cut short, words giving way to a pleasured hiss when her mouth moved further south.

Rey’s lips brushed against the tip of his erection, planting a soft kiss there. Her tongue slipped out to taste him, sliding up and down his length. She heard the hitch in his breath, and the fact that she had stunned him speechless gave her a wicked sense of satisfaction.

Her hands splayed out on either side of her, gripping his pale thighs while she took him inside her mouth. He was so hard already that it made her own body tingle with anticipation, and soon she felt a telltale wetness between her legs. She moaned against him, drawing him out and back in again, over and over until he was groaning out her name.

“Rey…” One of Ben's hands gripped the sheets in a fist while the other reached down to grasp her shoulder. “I need you up here. Please…”

She smirked up at him, reluctant to give up her current task, but it was the “please” that convinced her. She sat up and moved her knees to straddle his hips, taking care to avoid the bandage on his side. He nudged the tip of his cock against her already slick entrance, and once he slipped inside her it felt like heaven, like never-ending bliss.

Ben's hands were everywhere as she rode him- tangled in her hair, gripping her waist, squeezing her breasts. One hand slid between her thighs, his thumb stroking her clit. She let out a startled cry- his touch was electric, sending little sparks of pleasure all through her body.

“You like that?” Ben teased with a wicked grin. “I better keep it up, then. I want you to come for me, sweetheart.”

His thumb pressed harder, working in quick little circles. Rey's back arched, the muscles in her core clenching as she let out a desperate moan. 

She quickened her pace, chasing the currents of ecstasy that coursed through her veins. "Fuck, Ben...I'm so close..."

Rey ground down on him with all she had, and something inside of her burst into a thousand little pieces. Ben grabbed her hips and thrust upwards, groaning as he came after her.

She leaned forward on trembling arms to kiss him. Ben was warm and alive beneath her, gazing up at her with eyes full of adoration and wonder. He was all that she had ever wanted in her life. The revelation was startling, but she knew it to be true, knew with every fiber of her being that this man was her _everything_.

"And you are mine," he whispered.

They shared a knowing smile, and then his eyes closed, surrendering to sleep. She carefully climbed off of him, then curled up next to his arm and did the same. 

***Six Weeks Later***

Ben approached Rey's apartment with his suitcase in hand and knocked on the door. She answered a few moments later, looking none too pleased about his arrival.

"You're late," she greeted, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. 

Ben let out a defeated sigh- he had expected this. But he also saw the hint of a smile in the corner of her mouth, and knew she wasn't _that_ mad at him.

"Sorry, my flight came in a little late. And then I had to stop to buy this." He pulled out a champagne bottle from behind his back, holding it out to her like a peace offering.

And there it was- that beautiful smile he had flown a thousand miles to see in person. 

"Booze instead of flowers. You know me so well." Rey took the bottle and beckoned him inside.

He followed her into the kitchen, where she set the bottle on the counter. When she turned to face him he grabbed her by the waist, leaning down to kiss her. 

"Miss me?"

"Mmm, yes," she giggled against his lips. "Thank you for the champagne. Are we celebrating something?"

Ben nodded. "Two things, actually."

"Oh?" Rey's brows knit for a moment, and then her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! Did you get that job you told me about?"

"I did. I can start in three weeks. They'll even pay to help me move my stuff back to San Diego."

"That's wonderful!" She beamed up at him, but then her smile faltered. "Only... are you sure you want to move back here? I know you really like living in Seattle."

He shrugged. The decision had been easier than he thought, and the more he had thought about it, the more sense it made. "I do like Seattle, but there's nothing there for me except a crappy job and a target on my back. Hux went back to prison, but I don't know what the rest of the gang is up to. I think it's time for a fresh start in life, and there's nowhere I'd rather be than here. With you." 

"Well then," she replied with a grin. "That is something worth celebrating."

Rey eased herself out of Ben's arms and grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet. She set them on the counter as he uncorked the champagne.

"Of course, I'll have to find a place to live," he continued, his eyebrows arching suggestively. "I don't suppose you have any recommendations?"

"Hmm." She pursed her lips, pretending to think it over. "Just one. You can stay here. We can discuss the rent later."

"Thanks. I'm sure we can work something out."

They raised their glasses and clinked them together in a toast. Ben took a sip, but his eyes never left Rey. He thought of the first night they had spent together, of how her lips had tasted of champagne. He'd never been fond of the drink, but damn, it had tasted good on her.

"So, what's the second thing we're celebrating?"

He smiled and set his glass down on the counter. "I had a follow up visit with my doctor yesterday. My ribs are healed."

"That's great news. Especially considering how... careful we've been lately." She smirked up at him, and it took all the self control Ben had not to pin her against the cabinet and kiss her senseless. He had other plans, and they involved a lot more than kissing.

Rey set her glass down and sauntered over to him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "So, does that mean..."

"It means I can do _this_." And without further warning he bent and scooped her up into his arms. She cried out in surprise, laughing as her own arms looped around his neck for support. 

"What are you doing?" Rey demanded breathlessly.

"Taking care of you." Ben flashed her a wolfish grin. "You saved my life, remember? And I did promise to thank you properly once I was healed."

"Yes you did," she purred against him. "Go on, then."

His lips met hers in a heated, passionate kiss. Then he turned with her in his arms, and carried her off towards her bedroom.

~THE END.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit- "Be My Forever" by Christina Perri
> 
> "Love on the Rocks" by Sara Bareilles was the title inspiration
> 
> This fic has been my baby since August 2019, and I honestly never thought I'd get this far or receive so much love for it. Fun fact- the original title was going to be "If Stars Were Bars" and it was centered around a karaoke bar instead of The Resistance :D
> 
> Well ladies and gents, that's a wrap! I have a few more fic ideas knocking around my brain, so stay tuned. Feel free to check out my other Reylo works in the meantime :-)


End file.
